Missy Robinson
Melissa "Missy" Robinson is Carly's now estranged former best friend. She is portrayed by Haley Ramm, the real-life best friend of Miranda Cosgrove. Missy adores Carly but loathes Sam and plots several ways to get Sam out of Carly's life to remain Carly's only best friend. Based on behavior, she is similar to Valerie, (Freddie's girlfriend in iWill Date Freddie). It hasn't yet been confirmed if Missy will make another appearance in Season 4, because it was said to be "a six month cruise." Dan Schneider rarely creates characters that stick around or have an ongoing effect on a character's life, so she may never appear again at all Early Life Missy met Carly when their families were stationed at the same naval base in Seal Beach. They eventually grew apart when Missy left Seattle. When Missy returned to Seattle (in iReunite With Missy), she caused a rift to develop within Carly and Sam's friendship. Sam noticed that Missy intentionally gives her a fake address that led her to a factory that makes piñatas (with no candy inside of them, to her dismay) instead of to the skydiving port, then drops her phone in Wahoo Punch. To "make up" for these events, Missy gave Sam Persian chocolates, but the candy expired in 1992 (and are described to be older than the "Fresh Prince Of Bel Air"), giving Sam a "stomach bomb" and food poisoning. Carly believed that all of these events were coincidences, refusing to think that Missy would ever hurt her friend, and convinced Sam that she was just being paranoid and thought that Sam was probably jealous. Carly tried to play peacemaker, and called them all together at the Groovy Smoothie to settle their differences. Missy and Sam apologized to each other, but once Carly left to buy smoothies, Missy showed her true colors and admits that Sam was right, she was trying to sabotage Sam and Carly's friendship so she could be Carly's only best friend; causing Sam to have a "defected cup." Missy knew Sam wouldn't retaliate in fear of losing Carly's friendship and used this to her advantage. Freddie won a contest for the six month School at Sea program, but gave the trip away to Missy so she would stop messing with Sam and Carly's relationship. When she gloated about this to Sam, saying it's no longer necessary to be Carly's best friend, Carly walked up behind her, and realized that Sam was telling the truth. Carly stated that Sam is her only best friend, and Missy told the girls to "enjoy each other" while she goes on her trip. Carly reveals to Freddie that Missy used to get seasick, and bets that now she isn't. The end scene shows that Missy is'' indeed'' still sea sick, and the ship she rides turns out to be a freighter. Fun Facts *Haley Ramm and Miranda Cosgrove acted in the movie "Yours, Mine, and Ours" together, which is probably how they first met. *Haley and Miranda are best friends in real life. Robinson, Missy Robinson, Missy Robinson, Missy Teens Category:Minor Antagonists Category:1993 births Category:Minor Females Category:old best friends Category:Villains